Characters
by LionKingFactsGuy2
Summary: This is the list of characters known. I would like you guys to give me name suggestions for those not named.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life Character Sheet one**

_Kanna_

_Species: Tyrannosaurus._

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Adult_

_Family: Older sister, brother in-law, nephew, Dragonfly as her mate, and 5 hatchlings._

_Appearance: Mottled brown skin. Same size as the sub adult seen in JP3. _

_Biography: Kanna was created by Ingen along with many of the dinosaurs on the island. Unlike the other tyrannosaurs she was a runt. She is very close to her older sister and best friends with her male play mate Dragonfly. Together the two would play games like wrestling, chasing, and then hunting bugs. One day there was a hurricane and the humans abandoned the facility. She was an adolescent when she escaped with her young adult sister. The two stayed together for the next two years until she was old enough to fend for herself. Two more years passed and she met Dragonfly again. It was joyous reunion and they stayed together for a week. Then came mating season came and she watched as Dragonfly battle another male t-rex for her affections. After he won she allowed Dragonfly to court her. They did this for two minutes before officially becoming mates. She is now a mother of five babies._

_Dragonfly_

_Species: Tyrannosaurus_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Adult_

_Family: Kanna as his mate, two in-laws, nephew, and five hatchlings._

_Appearance: Same appearance as the rex from JP2 without the scars and the same height._

_Biography: Dragonfly was created by Ingen along with many of the other dinosaurs. As a baby he was very rambunctious. Favorite activity of his was to chase dragonflies which were why his caretakers named him Dragonfly. During that time he met Kanna and became her playmate and best friend. The two were inseparable. After escaping he spent several years honing his hunting skills not on dragonflies but on real prey. Some time past before he was happily reunited with Kanna. After fighting another male he became mates with his childhood friend. He is now a father of five babies._

_Shorty_

_Species: Tyrannosaurus _

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Two days old infant._

_Family: His parents Kanna and Dragonfly, four older siblings, aunt, uncle, and older cousin._

_Appearance: Hand sized baby tyrannosaur. Resembles a smaller version of infant from JP2._

_Biography: Shorty was born to Kanna and Dragonfly. He was the last one to hatch. Apparently he had difficulty getting out of his egg so his concerned mother had to help him out. He is runt like his mother is but is noticeably weaker than she was. Hopefully he will survive childhood and become a powerful dinosaur._

_Four older hatchlings_

_Species: Tyrannosaur_

_Gender: Two males and two females_

_Age: Two days old_

_Family: Parents, each other, little brother Shorty, aunt, uncle, and cousin._

_Appearance: Slightly bigger version of Shorty_

_Biography: Born to Kanna and Dragonfly, these baby t-rexes are the hope of the future. They will display protectiveness of Shorty as they grow older, Names are currently unknown._

_Gar_

_Species: Apatosaurus _

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Three months_

_Family: Unknown parents, unknown siblings_

_Appearance: Mottled brown skin, size of a large horse._

_Biography: Gar is a young apatosaur. He lives with his mother in a herd of five adult females and a female a month younger than him named Jen. He is the only male in the group until they reunite with another herd. Gar has known Jen since she had hatched from an egg a month after he did. Since then he has been her friend, constant companion, and protector. At his young age he had some knowledge of fighting having held his own against a full grown Ceratosaur. _

_Jen_

_Species: Apatosaur_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Two months_

_Family: Unknown parents_

_Appearance: Smaller version of Gar. _

_Biography: Jen is the youngest in her small herd. She is best friends with Gar ever since she first met him. The two were inseparable. She has recently been injured during a fight with a Ceratosaur but managed to help Gar in fighting him. She nearly got killed when her mother saved them._

_Bluebrow_

_Species: Spinosaurus_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Two months_

_Family: Unknown parents, unnamed older brother, unknown other siblings. _

_Appearance: Small Spinosaur with a blue tint on his brow. Sail is two inches tall._

_Biography: Bluebrow is a very playful young dinosaur. He will do anything to have fun whether it means annoying his family or some random creature that he can chase or play with. This feisty little predator causes a lot of headaches to many around hi. He is the only one so far to encounter many of the other characters._

_Zephyr_

_Species: Gallimimus_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Three months_

_Family: Members of his herd._

_Appearance: Dark orange Gallimimus with a white underbelly._

_Biography: Zephyr is a very prideful young dinosaur. He constantly believes that his species is the best in Isla Sorna. He loves running because of his speed. Zephyr looks down on most of the slower dinosaurs. He had no knowledge of how skilled predators are in chasing his kind believing them to be nonexistent. Zephyr was last seen getting attacked by a juvenile raptor on his first hunt. His fate is currently unknown._

_Tala_

_Species: Stegosaurus_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Unknown_

_Family: Members of her herd._

_Appearance: The baby stegosaur seen in JP2_

_Biography: Tala is first seen in The Lost World, encountering Sarah Harding and bonding with her. She never forgot that encounter and always wondered whether they will meet again. She dislikes predators and had no qualms with killing some as evidence with her and the compy._

_Briar_

_Species: Saltasaurus_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13 hours old_

_Family: Siblings and unknown mother_

_Appearance: Same size as one of the baby t-rexes, grey, and round stomach._

_Biography: Briar was born amongst hundreds of other baby Saltasaurus. She and her species were unique in the sense that they appear to have memories of their past lives. Her own memories feel greatly familiar to her as though she had experienced it. It is suspected that she holds the memories of Alpha, a female Saltasaur from millions of years. Briars memories serve to help her survive the first night. _

_**These characters are mine. I do not own Jurassic park trilogoy OR Dinosaur Planet.**_


	2. Character sheet 2

Characters Sheet two

Jak

Species: Microceratops

Gender: Male

Age: 5 months

Family: Members of the herd

Appearance: Similar to those of Disney's Dinosaur

Biography: A young microceratops, Jak is a very adventurous little fella and is often seen getting into many mishaps. He and his herd spend their time hiding in bushes and small holes to avoid predators. His species hate the Procompsognathus and their look alikes the compys. Recently Jak has discovered the wonders of junk food, hopefully he won't get too fat.

Majali

Species: Othnielia

Gender: Male

Age: 9 months

Family: Members of his herd

Appearance: He and his species are close relatives of the Dryosaurus species. The only difference is that their coloring seems to alter; some had colors of Dryosaurus and the two raptor groups. He has the colorings of the male jungle raptors only without the red eyes and black slit that is the pupil.

Biography: Majali is the only young male to survive his first month as a hatchling as his species are easy targets as babies. He is the fiancé of Adella, a female from another nest who also was lucky to have survived. Together they are the hope for the future. He gets frustrated with the fact that his species suffers a lot. Recently they have lost another member of their family.

Adella

Species: Othnielia

Age: 9 months

Family: Members of her herd.

Appearance: She has the colorings of the Dryosaur but has a few brown spots.

Biography: Of all her hatchmates she was the only one to survive her first month. She is betrothed to Majali. She likes him a lot and does her best to comfort him as he does for her. Recently they have lost a member of their family.

Tojo

Species: Velociraptor

Age: 6 months

Family: Several hatchmates and his mother and father.

Appearance: He has blue skin with streaks of red like the adult males from JP3. Only he goes up to a full adult's chest.

Biography: Tojo is very observant but also impatient. He lives near a small river with the other members of his pack. He had studied the Othnielia and had learned that they were excellent tree climbers but are few in numbers. He practiced until he too could scale trees. He and his pack would leave the Othnielia alone for they feel sorry for them. He has become skilled in hunting but his impulsiveness tends to get in his way. Tojo greatly dislikes the adult male raptor that is always scolding him and carrying him around like a baby when he is sent to take Tojo home. He and several raptors are now about to hunt their first big game, and Iguanadon.

Jet

Species: Edmontosaurus

Age: Possibly 4 months

Family: Herd members

Appearance: Greyish blue with black stripes down his spine.

Biography: One of the youngest members of the herd. Jet is good friends with the female Anya and her older sibling. Jet is very close to the other members of his herd and sees them all as his relatives. When he is scared he tends to freeze. He is able to walk n four legs and run on two. His favorite food is the long grass. He lost one of his herd members to an angry triceratops.

Anya

Species: Edmontosaurus

Age: 4 months

Family: Herd members, one known big brother.

Appearance: Lighter version of Jet without the stripes.

Biography: She is close friends with Jet and is either hanging out with him or her brother. She is close to all members of her herd. Her favorite food is flowers. Recently she has witnessed a battle between an adult edmontosaur and a young adult triceratops.

Brokenhorn

Species: Triceratops

Age: Several years

Family: Unknown

Appearance: Resembles a slightly smaller version of the bull triceratops from JP3, right horn tip broken.

Biography: Born to an unknown triceratops couple, Brokenhorn left his home as soon as he passed the juvenile state. He trains hard every day in order to one day fight for mating rights. He has a huge temper especially when he is humiliated. He will kill anyone, herbivore or carnivore, if they mess with him. He was once called Rut but after a fight with an edmontosaur, he now calls himself Brokenhorn

Jasper

Species: Dilophosaurus

Age: 3 years

Family: Female dilophosaur as his new and first mate.

Appearance: 10 foot tall young adult with brighter colors than the ones from the first movie.

Biography: Jasper is a young adult who has been searching for a mate. He used to use his frill for defense as a hatchling but now uses it for flirting. He is quite determined and can't stand being humiliated. He has recently found love in a female dilophosaur.

**Here's the second character sheet. A third one may appear soon as I find appropriate names for some.**


End file.
